El pequeño Hana
by Ro Itako 27
Summary: El pequeño Hana... Parece inocente...Pero siempre se va a salir con la suya...


**De compras!**

(Aclaración: Esta historia transcurre a unos meses luego de que Hana nació, antes de que Yoh y Anna se vayan de viaje.)

* * *

Era un día ideal para salir, un sol brillante, clima perfecto, pájaros cantando… Y como siempre… Anna dentro de la pensión mirando la televisión….. Esta vez, junto con Hana, que al parecer pensaba convertirse en su fiel heredero…

Estos últimos meses no habían sido nada fáciles para la parejita feliz, que ahora contaban con un nuevo miembro en su familia, que era bastante inquieto y astuto, sabiendo siempre qué hacer para salirse con la suya.

Ese día había sido bastante tranquilo en la pensión, lo cual era muy raro, ya que siempre por una razón o por otra, Hana se las arreglaba para volver locos a los habitantes de la pensión.

En ese momento, Yoh llegaba de darse un buen baño caliente luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento.

A pesar de que ya no había más un torneo de shamanes, Anna todavía le exigía al pobre de Yoh seguir con los entrenamientos…

-Yoh, necesito que vayas a comprar las cosas para la cena de hoy- Dice Anna, mientras se levanta con Hana a buscar la lista de compras.

- Está bien….- Decía Yoh sin muchas ganas.

Se dirigían hacia la puerta, y cuando Yoh se disponía a irse a comprar, Hana comienza a llorar de forma desconsolada, estirando sus pequeños bracitos hacia su papá.

-Uy, ¿Qué te sucede Hana?, ¿Por qué lloras?- Yoh no entendía que le sucedía a su hijo que de repente se había largado a llorar fuertemente.

-Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiere- Anna le entrega a Yoh al pequeño Hana, quien inmediatamente dejaba de llorar- Al parecer quiere acompañarte de compras. Bueno para mí mejor, así Hana va a comenzar a entender las cosas que deberá hacer cuando crezca-

-Anna, no seas así… Hana es muy pequeño todavía para saber las cosas que le harás hacer cuando tenga unos años más…- Yoh no entendía como Anna tenía esas ocurrencias… Luego se dirigió a su hijo- Bueeeno Hana, si lo que quieres es acompañarme de compras, no hay necesidad de que llores, yo te llevaré conmigo, así me haces compañía y de paso te compramos algo rico para ti!- Yoh se retiraba nuevamente a comprar, cuando Hana se largó a llorar una vez más, esta vez estirando sus bracitos hacia Anna.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa Hana? ¿Ya no quieres ir de compras?- Yoh le pasó nuevamente el bebé a Anna, ambos sin entender muy bien las ocurrencias del niño.

-Quizás se arrepintió… Bueno, ni modo, vamos adentro Hana, a seguir comiendo galletas.- Anna lo estaba llevando de nuevo hacia adentro con ella, pero Hana otra vez se había vuelto a llorar, exigiendo estar con su papá nuevamente.- Hana, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué mosca te picó esta vez?

-Quizás lo que Hana quiere es que vayamos los tres juntos, como una familia, a hacer las compras, ¿Verdad, Hana?- Decía Yoh mientras Hana reía alegremente. Su papito si había entendido lo que él quería esta vez..

Anna veía como el pequeño Hana reía sin parar, entendiendo a la perfección lo que su hijo había tramado-Mmmm…. Está bien, si no tengo otra elección… Pero no traeré ninguna de las bolsas de las compras.-

-Si Anna….. Lo bueno es que saldremos los tres juntos como familia por primera vez!- Decía Yoh alegremente, mientras los tres juntos se perdían en el horizonte, yendo de compras como la familia que eran.

Hana podía ser pequeño, pero era muy inteligente, y sabía cómo obtener lo que quería de sus padres… Siempre se salía con la suya, y esta vez no era la excepción…Y eso que este era recién el comienzo… Sus padres no podían siquiera imaginar las cosas qué les esperaba con ese pequeño diablillo que tenía de hijo…

* * *

XP No me tiren tomates! XP

Espero que les haya gustado! Hace bastante que no escribía un fic, y esta idea la tenía rondando en mi cabeza hace rato…

No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, si seguir el fic con más caps o dejarlo así… Ustedes qué creen?

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho! Acepto todo tipo de consejos! =)

Y si me dejan buenos reviews mejor… Asi me inspiro más… ;P

Jejejeje! Bueno, no digo más…

Saludos! =)


End file.
